up_front_promotion_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akimoto Kureno
Akimoto Kureno (秋元紅野, born on January 2, 1999) is a former 1st Generation Little Ouji and leader of Japanese pop group Luminus. He is the younger brother of DreamS' NeXus member Akimoto Miharu and DreamS Soloist Akimoto Yumi. Biography 2010 On February 4, Akimoto, alongside 14 other boys, successfully passed the first auditions for HoshiBoshi Pro, making up the 1st Generation Little Oujis. 2013 On May 25, it was announced that Akimoto alongside Saionji Hiro, Yamagata Ryuu, Miyazono Takumi and Ayuzawa Kou, were to be members of the new group of HoshiBoshi Pro, Luminus. They debuted on June 26 with "Jinsei GAME". On July 6, it was rumored that he and his older sister Akimoto Miharu will form a unit, as a collaboration between HoshiBoshi Pro and DreamS. It'll be called KureHaru. They will release an album where they each single individual tracks for the drama "Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~!", and where he will also release a character song (in which they both star as supporting characters). 2014 Akimoto will share his birthday event with Suzuki Eri on January 3, featuring Polaris Alpha, Akimoto Miharu, Akimoto Yumi, Luminus, JupiNus, and Yamada Ayumu. On January 23, it was announced that he and his older sister, Akimoto Miharu, will create a collaboration duo that will perform at schools to bring more attention to HoshiBoshi Pro and DreamS. They are to be called "KureHaru". They will debut in the new school year (April 2014). On March 20, Akimoto Kureno graduated from Middle School. He will be attending the same high school as his older sister, Akimoto Miharu, and fellow project mates Aizawa Kenji and Takemura Junichiro. 2015 On January 2, he released his first solo single, Boku no Hosomichi. It was first sold at his birthday event. Profile *'Name: '''Akimoto Kureno (秋元紅野) *'Nickname': AkiKure, Reno, Kuku, Moto, No-kun, Kid leader *'Birthday: January 2, 1999 (Age 17) *'Birthplace: '''Toronto, Canada *'Blood type: AB *'Height:' 178cm (5"10) *'HoshiBoshi Pro Status:' **2010-02-04: Little Ouji **2013-05-25: Luminus Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2010-02-04: Member *'Months in Luminus:' 3 Months *'Luminus Color:' Blue *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Capricorn *'Charm Point: Smile and wit *'Weak Point: '''Talks too much, cant sit still *'Strong Point: 'Always Positive and shining! *'Favourite Animal: 'Dogs *'Special Skill: Piano, Running *'Hobbies: '''Singing, Playing Piano, Watching anime, Reading manga, Playing LoL *'Favorite Food(s):' Roasted Seaweed, Melona *'Least Favorite Food(s): Olives *'Favorite Color(s): '''Green *'Favorite Sport: Volleyball, Soccer, Track & Field, Cross-Country *'Motto: '"Good fortune comes to the homes of those who smile" *'Looks up to: NeXus, Polaris α, HI-5, JupiNus' *'Favorite Song: '"Growl" by EXO *'HoshiBoshi Pro Groups:' **Little Ouji/Hoshi Kenshuusei (2010 - 2013) **Luminus (2013 - Present) **KureHaru (2014 - Present) Discography 'Luminus' #2013.06.26 Jinsei GAME #2013.07.20 Cosmic Dreamer #2013.08.31 Super Delicate 'Character Songs/Solos' #2013.07.17 Yume no Hana #2013.10.14 Jinsei no Shuyaku Call! #2013.10.20 Mystery Virgin/Moonlight 'KureHaru' *2014.04.07 Children's War/Matroyshka *2014.06.20 Zoku Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku/Kashoku-sei : Idol Shoukougan Solo Singles # 2015.01.02 Boku no Hosomichi Dramas #2013.03.17 Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! (as Hyoudou Kuuga) Animes #2013.08.16 Butterfly Days (as Yamauchi Kakeru) Trivia *Has two older sisters (who are coincidentally DreamS' NeXus sub-leader Akimoto Miharu and DreamS Soloist Akimoto Yumi). *Is the prankster and moodmaker of the group *Wants to defeat his older sisters. *Is the youngest leader in HoshiBoshi Pro. *Was ranked #3 in the Little Ouji Rankings (like his sister Akimoto Miharu when she was a Kenshuusei) *Biggest rival is his older sister, Akimoto Miharu. *If he was a girl idol, he would want to join NeXus. *Was surprised that he was announced leader of the group, despite being only 14 years old at the time. *Joined HoshiBoshi Pro because he wanted to be an idol like his older sisters (wanted to follow their path). *Attended the same middle school as his older sister, Hana❀Emi's Goto Mayu and Hana❀Emi's Midorikawa Miharu, until they graduated in March 2013 (due to the being born before the school year rule). *Currently in his second year of high school *Is good at dancing to DreamS songs. *Is bilingual (speaks fluent english). *Has the same first name as Fruits Basket character Sohma Kureno. *Is the videogame, manga, anime otaku of Luminus. *Is known for his baby-face. *He and her family lived in Toronto, Canada for 10 years before moving back to their hometown, Tokyo, Japan. He was born there. *He and his siblings are fluent in english. *He is currently the tallest member of Luminus. *He revealed in an interview that he oftens helps his sisters practice. Category:1999 Births Category:January Births Category:Luminus Category:Former 1st Generation Little Ouji Category:Little Ouji Category:HoshiBoshi Pro Category:Members from Toronto Category:Members from Canada Category:KureHaru